


The Barriers We Overcome

by In_The_Wings_Of_My_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Wings_Of_My_Angel/pseuds/In_The_Wings_Of_My_Angel
Summary: Dean goes to a school where differences in social and economic status determines your friends. What happens when he is challenged to break the social rules of high school and try to become friends with wealthy, aloof Castiel Novak?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Supernatural fandom and I'm sort of testing the waters with this fic! Feel free to let me know what you think!

Dean Winchester was late for school.  


His brother Sam was pounding on the bedroom telling Dean that he “better get his ass out of bed and drive me to school” with a series of weak threats following this statement.  


Dean flew out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans that were hanging on the back of his desk chair. He ran a hand through his hair in front of the mirror and then snagged his backpack on the way out the door.  


Sam backed up from the door and glared at Dean.  


“I was beginning to think you were dead in there,” quipped Sam.  


“Well Sammy, your shouting could’ve woken the dead anywhere,” replied Dean.  


Sam’s glare intensified as Dean rushed past him and down the stairs. In the kitchen, their mom, Mary, had already put several pieces of toast on some paper towels for them which she handed to the boys as they rushed breezed through the kitchen towards the door.  


“Bit of a late start today Dean?” she asked.  


“Yeah Mom. Sorry. Thanks for the toast,” he said and kissed her on the cheek. “Love you!” he called as he backed out of the front door, Sam following close behind.  


The two boys piled into Dean’s 67 Chevrolet Impala, the car their dad had given Dean when he turned sixteen. Dean had been in love with the Impala since before he could remember and had been overjoyed when John handed him the keys with a grin and a “happy birthday, son”.  


Sam grumbled the entire way to the school about how he was going to be late for math because Dean couldn’t bother to set an alarm even as Dean hit the gas pedal and ignored the local speed limits. Dean’s english teacher was not exactly the most forgiving of sorts so he was just as worried about getting to school as Sam was.  


Dean whipped into the first parking spot he found, and both the boys ran into Lawrence High School, and, with a quick nod to one another, separated in the direction of their respective classes.  


Just as the final bell was ringing for class, Dean sunk into a desk in his english class. A glare from Mr. Crowley suggested that the teacher had looked forward to doling out a tardy slip, nevertheless, Dean was safe.  


Crowley got up from his desk and proceeded to strut to the front of the classroom.  


“Good morning fools,” he growled. “As long I am stuck with you on this awful Monday, I may as well make your morning just a little bit as horrible as mine.”  


The class groaned, knowing full well that when Crowley was in a mood he could certainly make them suffer. Dean almost wished he had been late. Maybe subjecting Dean to detention for tardiness would have made him happier.  


Scratch that. Dean knows it would have made Crowley happier.  


Crowley handed out pop quizzes about The Count of Monte Cristo and then sat at his desk chair to stare maliciously as each student trudged through the quiz over the course of an hour. Luckily, Dean always anticipated something devious out of his english teacher so he had actually done the reading assigned for that day and felt relatively prepared for the quiz.  


The quiz took most of the hour and, when everyone was released, Dean felt like he could finally relax for the first time that morning. As he walked out the classroom, he was jerked quickly to the side by a mass of fiery red hair.  


“Dean Winchester! Where the hell were you this morning?!” yelled Dean’s best friend Charlie. Charlie had bright red hair and wore a gree hoodie over a t-shirt that said “keep calm and join the dark side.” She stood a head shorter than Dean but her tone was so accusing, she was standing with her hands on her hips, and her face demanded an explanation so Dean couldn’t help but feel intimidated.  


“Sorry Charlie. Woke up late,” he said in hopes that this would appease her.  


“Well jeez Winchester! Why not shoot me a text in class at least? I thought we were going to go over our history homework before class!” she flung her hands in the air and sent him another questioning look.  


“Yeah, Crowley gave us a pop quiz this morning,” Dean replied, “I didn’t even have a lot of time to think much less send you a text. Sorry Charlie,” he added sheepishly.  


“That bastard!” yelled Charlie, garnering a couple of curious glances from other passing students. “Sounds like you had a tough morning? Late night last night?” she added with a wink.  


And just like that, she totally let him off the hook. Honestly, Dean wondered if she had actually been irritated or was just giving him a hard time.  


“Nah, nothing fun,” Dean responded with a shrug. “I was just up finishing the reading for today’s class. I’m glad I did too because that’s what the quiz was on.”  


The pair started walking towards the classroom where they shared a history class and made their way towards their seats in near the middle of the room.  


“Sounds like the loss of sleep was well worth your efforts then,” Charlie noted.  


Dean shrugged again, “I don’t know if anything Crowley assigns is worth losing sleep for, but whatever. I needed to know the stuff for the quiz and I did, so all is well. Now let’s take a look at that homework before Mr. Singer gets here.”  


Dean and Charlie were about halfway through their homework when they heard a bunch of commotion by the door. They looked up only to look at each other and roll their eyes.  


Lawrence High School is one of the few high schools in the area so the school tends to get a pretty eclectic group of students from all over the area. One one hand there are the kids from the blue collar families that grew up in moderate to small family homes near the center of the city. On the other hand there are the kids who grew up in the high end of town whose parents are doctors, lawyers, and politicians who probably make enough money to buy out the city. This divide between the filthy rich and the middle to low income families was clear enough by the size of the houses but became even more defined by the social laws that governed the public high school.  


As a result the people of the well-to-do neighborhoods tend to stick together and those who live more modestly tend to stick together.  


The group coming through the door was probably the wealthiest, snobbiest, and most annoying group of people in the entire school, and the Novak family was perhaps the wealthiest and snobbiest of them all. Mr. Novak was one of the state representatives, and his children, of course, now attended local school in order promote the fact that Mr. Novak and family supported their district and had a vested interest in its success.  


The oldest sons, Michael and Lucifer, had graduated several years before and who had attracted the attention of every girl in the school not only for their wealth but for their good looks. Though they were twins, the two boys were polar opposites. Michael was dark and brooding while Lucifer was flirtatious and devious. Though they tend to stay in their own social groups the two could come together in catastrophic arguments that mesmerized everyone with their ferocity. Those two were like oil and water.  


Next, in the line of Novak children, were another set of twins, Gabriel and Balthazar. Though, much like Lucifer and Michael, the two looked nothing alike, they were quite similar in personality. Both boys had a flamboyant air about them and could be found wearing outrageously bright clothing while flirting mercilessly with anything that moved.  


Anna was the youngest of the bunch as a sophomore at Lawrence High School. She wore her hair a bright red color and was very quiet and willowy.  


Finally, the one that walked in the door of Dean’s history class followed by a group of wealthy friends, was Castiel Novak. In the same year as Dean, the junior stood just a couple inches shorter than Dean himself and had a shock of messy dark hair and startlingly blue eyes. Castiel never seemed to fit in with his social group. In fact, it always appeared as if he simply tolerated their presence. He was quiet and intelligent where everyone else was loud, flaunting their superiority to the rest of the school. It was as if Castiel stuck with his friends because they were the only option available.  


That fact irritated Dean to no end. Just because Castiel came from the oh-so-great Novak family, somehow he thought he was entitled to only the wealthiest and classiest friends. What a snob. He was probably quiet because he couldn’t bear to talk to the peasants.  
Dean was a little bitter. The constant presence of the Novak clan drove him crazy what with Michael and Lucifer's temper tantrums, Gabriel’s constant antics, and Balthazar's accent (which Dean was pretty sure was faked because, honestly, where would he have acquired an accent?).  


It also didn’t help that Dean was unforgivably fascinated with Castiel and his stunning blue eyes.


End file.
